


hey you hey you (pick me)

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Series: got7 twitter aus [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Got7 Ensemble - Freeform, Idol Producer AU, M/M, Twitter AU, side jjp - Freeform, sns au, there's sprinkling of other idols in here haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: markson idol producer au where solo artists mark and jackson are asked to mentor the idol trainees but instead of focusing on the trainees, they end up focusing more on each other instead





	1. background thread

**Author's Note:**

> have another au cuz i have no self control lol
> 
> this first chapter will be all the posts up until the sns posts, then i'll post chapters by update like previous aus posted here
> 
> here's the [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/missg1ne/status/1151687247806246912)

-omg markson idol producer au where mark and jackson are solo artists asked to mentor the idol trainees 😂they meet the first day of shooting and hit it off right away and more people start watching to watch them banter lol

-lmao yixing, ronghao and jackson already in the room and then mark walks in when jackson is saying something and jackson forgets what’s he was going to say cuz mark lmao

-omg they make mark hand out the bad grades cuz no one can stay mad at him 😂😂😂

-omg mark teaching the trainees how to pose in front of the camera when they're on stage and jackson mentoring them like in the actual show lol

-and during that advice session where they asked the trainees who would their ideal partner in a drama be one of them says mark and jackson does his usual conversation switch when he gets jealous lmao

-omg imagine them gossiping in english about other judges or trainees lol

-omg wait they both use their chinese names on the show but they call each other by their eng names sometimes to get each others attention i like this

-ok but after a long night of filming mark and jackson are walking to the where the mentors’ cars/rides are and jackson gets a call from his driver that they can’t pick him up cuz [pick an excuse] and mark overhears and is like hey man i can just drop you off to your place

-jackson is like um alright wow a pretty boi is taking me home what do i do so of course when they get to his building jackson is like park in the garage please come up for late night snacks/tea and like the good host he actually is he does serve mark some of his organic tea lmao

-omg they end up talking late into the night and jackson is like please just sleep here its late and mark agrees and jackson is like youll take the bed and i’ll take the couch and before mark can argue hes being pushed into jacksons room with a change of sleep clothes lol

-lmao jackson probably cant sleep cuz theres a cute boy in his clothes in his bed in his house sleeping who drank from one of his mugs and laughed at his jokes and hes like freaking out the whole time lmfaooo

-omg and then cuz jackson can’t sleep once dawn hits he’s like welp guess i’ll just get up and do some quick morning workouts or something so ofc when mark wakes up and walks out of jacksons room all sleep mussed and soft he runs into a damp jackson still toweling his hair from a shower who was gonna sneak back into his room real quick for more clothes 

-wow who goes redder faster lmao im sure jackson is the first to squeak and like tells mark that the bathroom is his and that if he needs a change of clothes to use whatever and like hightails out of there lol

-he like changes real quick when mark is in the bathroom and then beelines for the kitchen so he doesn’t bump into mark until hes like composed himself and starts to make a healthy organic breakfast lol

-wow mark in a team wang hoodie im all for it lol jackson chokes on his tea as he offers mark his cleaned mug and a bowl of whatever he made, still drinking cuz hes trying to hide his face

-jackson is like are you cold? thinking that maybe that’s why mark is wearing one of his sweaters cuz he’s just cold and its the temperature and actually how is he even that warm it’s a little too hot in here-

-mark is like no im ok but thank you and smiles at him and jackson is gonna break his favorite mug cuz he’s gonna drop it any second now his heart can’t take this lol

-they go to the set together back in mark’s car cuz “we’re going to the same place jackson, why take different vehicles?” and maybe as theyre talking and joking around jackson forgets that mark is wearing one of his hoodies cuz it’s a subtle hoodie- it only has “Wang” stitched in the front but it’s still unmistakably a team wang sweater lmao

-maybe they both forget mark’s wearing it and when theyre about to start filming one of the directors is like “um are you sure you want to film in that?” gesturing to mark and both mark and jackson are like what’s wrong with what he’s wearing?? and the director is like ok then lol

-they probably film a mentor section first, where they review a weekly check in with the trainees to see if they’re improvement individually and with their current performance group and then they get to go down to the practice rooms to see how the trainees are doing with the preparation of their next performances 

-a lot of the trainees probably stare long and hard at mark cuz they just can’t believe he’s wearing a team wang hoodie lmao 


	2. profiles

“im a really great guy -a good boy” -stop stop it, 2014

ok tbh i actually really wanna try the chicken breast protein shake lol

marks squad:

crew de jackson:


	3. posts of 7/18/19

01 lets start lol

02 but did yall know i loved idol producer s1??? omg and minghao in s2 <3333


	4. posts of 7/19/19

03 sunshine really does wake you up in the morning lol (literally in the old thread when mark wakes up in jacksons house)

04 dont just assume youngjae lmao

06 right after i saved these my phone died haha


	5. posts of 7/22/19

07 i feel like these group chats have different personalities haha

08 jinyoung wants jackson to just be happy in life, truly


	6. narrative of 7/23/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the texts of the last two chapters

Mark pads into the kitchen, toweling his wet hair to keep if from dripping onto the floor. “Good morning,” he murmurs as he slowly makes his way towards the center kitchen island counter. He blinks blearily, a drop of water sliding down the side of his face. It stills along his jawline, looking unsure if it wants to fall or not; Jackson wants to lick it off. 

Jackson shakes himself and hurriedly puts his phone away, the command from Jinyoung to get Mark’s number still burning in his eyes. Jackson looks up and swallows, bringing his cup of freshly brewed green tea to his mouth, choking on it when Mark throws the towel on the seat next to him and stretches, an embroidered “Wang” on the sweater he’s wearing. 

‘ _ That’s my name _ ,’ Jackson thinks dumbly. ‘ _ That’s my name _ -’ 

“That’s my sweater,” Jackson ends up stammering out instead. He tries to keep his voice as still as possible less he ruin his image and start (according to Jinyoung) high-pitched shrieking. 

Mark freezes from where he’s brushing his damp bangs back. He looks up at Jackson from underneath his eyelashes, eyes wide, and bites his lip. “Is- is that okay? You said I could borrow something but I can always put it back if-”

“No! I mean! Yes!” Jackson says too quick and too loud. He clears his throat. “No, no it’s fine! Really! I was, just um, surprised is all.” 

“If you’re sure-”

“Really, it’s okay! Here I made breakfast.” Jackson pushes a cup of hot tea and a few bowls of food towards Mark, quickly burying his face back into his own cup to hide his burning face. 

Mark brushes a strand of still damp hair behind his ear and blows at the steam floating from the cup Jackson has pushed towards him. He’s showered fresh and bare face and syrupy morning slow and Jackson wants to bundle him up and never let him go. 

They eat in silence for a few moments, before Jackson can’t take the silence anymore and starts ranting about one of the trainees yesterday, looking for something-anything to talk about. He’s in the middle of insulting one of trainee’s true character when he realizes that he doesn’t know Mark’s opinion on the trainees, having talked about majorly themselves -their interests, their dreams for the future, their shared loves and goals- last night, and he might be ruining himself in Mark’s eyes because what if this was Mark’s favorite trainee oh my god what does he do-

“Oh my god, yeah, he’s so annoying. Did you know I saw him in the training room and he pushed-”

They discuss a bit more of their shared experiences with the trainees, still new to being judges and mentors to others. They know how to be idols, put on a face and a performance, but now they have to teach that to others who want to be like them, who even want to  _ be _ them Jackson knows. They lapse into a comfortable silence when they finish eating their food and drinking their tea, conversation naturally coming to an end. 

  
“Can I have your number?” Jackson blurts out suddenly; Mark startles. “So that I can take you out-Wait no, so that I can repay you for taking me home last night-not that I think you were my driver or need the compensation! I just want to do something nice for you cuz you, um- 

Mark moves to rest his chin on his hand, elbow propped on the counter as he leans towards Jackson, lips trying hard not to smile but doing so anyway. “You can have my number, Jackson.”

“Oh? Great! That’s-”

Mark cuts him off. “And of course I’d like to go out with you but only if you ask just a little bit more eloquently later, okay?” 

Jackson can’t even think right now much less refuse. “I...okay.” 

Mark shoots him another smile that pierces straight through Jackson’s heart. He stands up and grabs his keys from where he threw them last night and jingles them for effect. “Now, come on, we have some trainees to train.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps im not calling out any idol producer trainee i just honestly couldn't think of anything else and also this is the entertainment industry there is bound to be someone fake in these shows just saying lol


	7. posts of 7/23/19

10 im begging you to pretend this is mark lmao

11 how fast do you think this ship was built lmao

12 i bet they text under the table when theyre shooting and cant talk lmao

13 i know im asking a lot but please pretend mark facetimed him pls and thnx lmao


	8. narrative of 7/25/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometime on set after the last posts

Jackson walks to one of the training rooms with Mark, heading to teach groups b and c the choreo for the opening theme song performance. They walk a little too close than is polite or friendly but they don’t care. Mak giggles at some random joke Jackson says, making a face at him, and Jackson feels lighter than he has in weeks, the spring in his step becoming springier. 

Mark holds the practice room door open for him and Jackson fake swoons into a chair, Mark’s returning giggles at his action actually making him swoon. 

They smile at each other for a few moments, the atmosphere light and playful. Jackson figures it’s a good time as any to actually ask Mark out to dinner and opens his mouth when they hear a surge of sound. Mark and Jackson make a face at each other when they hear the trainees pour into the practice rooms, person after person greeting them as they come through the door . 

‘Later,’ Mark mouths at him and Jackson opens his mouth to speak anyway when one of the trainees call for Jackson’s attention. 

“Later,” Jackson agrees before he turns around to address the boy. “What’s up?”

-

Jackson looks at himself in the glass of one of the displays lining the hall to the main auditorium. Today is another evaluation of the trainees but Jackson isn’t focused on that. For hours, he and Mark were interrupted whenever they tried to speak to each other, a trainee asking for advice here, a producer asking for input there. Jackson has more respect -for anyone but especially for Mark than to ask him out over sns. 

He does his breathing ritual he used to do before a fencing match and marches into the auditorium, back straight and walk determined, heading straight for where Mark is relaxing before they have to go on camera. He needs to do this as quick as possible less he get interrupted again. 

Mark notices him walking over and smiles, mouth opening to greet him but Jackson speaks first, wants to get it over with (his hands aren’t shaking but his nerves are another thing) and wants to finally stop being interrupted. 

“Tuan Yien,” he says, voice clear, “Have dinner with me tonight.”

Mark blinks at him, startled. The area surrounding them goes dead silent, background noise halting immediately. Jackson doesn’t notice. 

“Okay,” Mark agrees, smiling up at Jackson. His eyes shine in the white lights surrounding them and Jackson feels like he’s won the South East Asian Games all over again. 

“Okay,” Jackson nods, shooting him a grin. They hear the patter of the crowd of trainees heading inside and smile at each other once more before taking their positions previously assigned. 

Jackson turns around with a wide grin painted on his face and he tries very hard not to fist pump even though the look Yixing shoots him means that everyone can tell he wants to. 

The trainees pick up on his good mood and reflect it back. It’s one of the more successful evaluations to date. 


	9. posts of 7/29/19

15 jackson is covering his bases ok he wants his date to go well

16 the date lol

17 someones lurking lol

18 fans notice everything haha

19 jb is trying ok lmao

20 a few people noticed that too lol

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/missgine)


End file.
